1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a desiccant cooling system, and more particularly, to a desiccant cooling system that produces cooling water by using a cooling output of a desiccant cooler and cools a water cooled condenser in a vapor compression cooling device by using the produced cooling water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, desiccant cooling systems according to the related art include a desiccant dehumidifier regenerated by absorbing heat so that an outside air passes through the desiccant dehumidifier and a low-humidity state can be formed and air in the low-humidity state passes through a sensible rotor or a regenerative evaporation cooler again, is changed into a low-temperature low-humidity state, and is supplied to an indoor space.
In the desiccant cooling systems, desiccant-cooled air is produced by an integrated device and is supplied to an indoor space. The integrated device is installed in a machine compartment, and the desiccant-cooled air is supplied to the indoor space through a duct. Thus, when the desiccant cooling systems according to the related art are used in an office or a residential building, a separate duct to connect the integrated device and the indoor space should be additionally installed in the building, and thus, the installation cost, duct noise, and blowing power increase.